coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9403 (14th March 2018)
Plot Skipping school, Summer and Amy set off to find Billy. After spending the night at No.13, Tyrone seeks Kevin's advice as to how to put things right with Fiz. Two doors down, Fiz asks Sean's advice but he is unable to offer anything but his support. Chesney calls round and his tearful sister brings him up to speed with events. Peter speaks to Adam who is in Birmingham and tells him to stay there out of the way. He sets out to help with the search for Billy, puzzling Eva as to why he cares. Gail is impressed with Shona's parenting skills with Lily. Audrey puts Ken off having a haircut that afternoon, saying she's fully booked. Alya is upset when she sees Josh using Luke's tea mug in the garage. David joins Josh, Alya and Sophie in finding a suitable gym for the boxing tournament. Gail tells Audrey she's a fool for seeing Rosemary Piper. Chesney berates Gemma for her actions and personal disloyalty to him. Billy is put into the cells after being arrested by the police. Approaching St Lucius Hostel, a homeless man helps Amy and Summer after claiming to know Billy and being offered £20 by the girls. Chesney sacks Gemma. The man leads the girls to a derelict spot and demands all their money and mobile phones. Peter is searching the hostels, sees them and rescues them. Billy rings at that moment and tells them where he is. Rosemary begins her consultation and is accurate with her "messages" from Alf. Peter brings the girls back to No.1 and he and Ken determine to help Billy. Audrey's consultation ends with messages for Gail from more than one of her husbands. Outside the gym, Alya spots the car that was used in the attack on the garage by the Parker Brothers. Chesney summons Fiz to the kebab shop and tells her that Gemma is sacked. Fiz starts to throw food at the girl. Adam arrives at the police station and tells them that he is Billy's solicitor. Cast Regular cast *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Jack Webster - Kyran Bowes *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson Guest cast *Josh Tucker - Ryan Clayton *Homeless Man - Jim English *Rosemary Piper - Sophie Thompson Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Back room, kitchen and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Audrey's *Prima Doner *Weatherfield Police Station - Cell and interview room *St Lucius Hostel - Exterior *Derelict site *Gym exterior Notes *A policeman is uncredited although he has a line of dialogue. *The scene outside St Lucius Hostel was recorded on Dale Street in Manchester, with a prop road sign stating "Crester Road". The derelict spot was at the back of the same building. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Summer and Amy's search for Billy lead them into danger; Chesney learns of Tyrone's fling; and Rosemary passes Audrey a message from the other side. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,073,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2018 episodes